Saved
by RosenDragon
Summary: Tara's life is ruled by her brother; but she escapes one day and runs into Kiba.


You woke up in the morning but it was dark. You got up only to run into something and fall down. You rubbed your head and found someone had blind folded you. You took off the blind fold and wished you hadn't. Not only was it bright, but your teammates Riko and Kronos were standing there. They enjoyed making your life horrible. You saw that you had run into Riko, for he was rubbing his head.  
"Damn, that girl has a hard head," Riko muttered. Kronos laughed. "Shut it, Kronos!" That only made him laugh harder. You pulled out the necklace from under your shirt and whispered,  
"Send Riko and Kronos to the lake, in it." The two boys disappeared. Your necklace obeyed you. It was strange, but you liked it. It was your wishing stone. It was a beautiful purple stone, on a chain. You got dressed and left. You were a chounin like everyone else, but you were never really allowed to talk to everyone else. Your teammates made sure of that. You lay down and watched the clouds go by.  
Suddenly a white dog came and sat on your lap. You sat up.  
"Well, where'd you come from little guy?" you asked it, with obviously no response. "I bet your owner is really worried about you." A boy came running. You recognized him a Kiba. "You must be Akamaru then." Kiba stopped in front of you. You looked up.  
"Uh hi," Kiba said.  
"Hi." You stood up holding Akamaru. "He's cute."  
"Yeah," he murmured.  
"Here ya go, Akamaru you shouldn't run away from Kiba. You'll make him worry." You handed Akamaru to Kiba.  
"Thanks. Hey, your name is Tara right?"  
"Yeah, but how do you know? I'm not around enough for people to know my name."  
"Uh, I think you told me once."  
"Oh."  
Just then Riko came running.  
"Kronos I found her," he said into the wireless communicator. After about a minute, Kronos came running. Both were soaking wet. You and Kiba laughed.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kronos asked you.  
"You better not have bugged Kiba!" Riko added.  
"Hn."  
Guys, she wasn't bugging me. She caught Akamaru for me," Kiba said.  
Riko glared at you.  
"Tara, go home," he said. You took a step back. You knew the moment you went home, one of them would lock you in your room. You took hold of your necklace and wished a barrier in between you and the two boys.  
"Tara!" they said annoyed. You began to cry. Enough was enough. You fell on your knees and began to cry. Kiba, who was standing next to you kneeled down next to you and wrapped an arm around you.  
"You know it's not very nice to make a girl cry. He said.  
"She deserves it," Riko said.  
"What did she do?" Kiba challenged.  
"She left the house," Kronos replied.  
"HUH?! You can't be serious."  
"We're serious, we are under strict orders she isn't to associate with people or leave the house," Kronos stated as if it were normal.  
"That's not right. Who gave you these orders?"  
"Her brother, Koharu," Riko said.  
Well, when you see him tell him I'm taking her to live with me. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."  
"Yes she does, she's a monster," Kronos said.  
"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" you yelled and stood up, your red chakra flowing around you. Your hair began to grow longer, and turn red. Your eyes turned red and you grew a red tail and ears. "I'm not a monster," you repeated a little quieter.  
"See look she's a cat monster!" Riko said. You scratched the air in front of you and a gust of wind knocked them off their feet. You walked over to Kiba who had stood up now.  
~Kiba's POV~ She got closer and closer. She reached in your weapons pouch and pulled out two kunai. She was so close to you. You felt your face heat up.  
"I'll return these after. I hope you don't mind if they are stained," she whispered in your ear. She turned and faced the two boys who had fear in their eyes.  
"We pushed her too far Riko," Kronos said. Riko just nodded. She raised the kunai and charged at them. They rolled on the ground to dodge her. After a while she had them cornered.  
"I'm sick of you two telling me what to do and putting me down!" Tara said angrily. She raised the kunai to stab their hearts. You ran at full speed and pulled her backwards by her waist. You lost your balance and fell. She toppled on top of you. She struggled against you, trying to get up. You wrapped your legs around hers and held the kunai handles over her hands. Slowly you worked them out of her hands. You put them back in your pouch. By time you had done that she had freed herself and stood up. She went at the guys again, this time with her fist. You could see the chakra around her fist. One punch from her would kill.  
"Do you see why he doesn't want her in public?!" Kronos yelled to you, as he dodged a punch. You stood up.  
"Let's try this again," you whispered to yourself. You ran up to her and grabbed her wrists from behind her. You crossed her arms at her waist, so she was "hugging herself." You squeezed her feet together with yours. She couldn't move.  
"Calm down," you whispered to her as the guys ran away. "They won't come near you as long as you are with me. From now on you will be." You thought you heard her purr slightly as her tail and ears disappeared and her chakra settled. She was back to normal, but you still didn't let go.  
"You can let go now," she said. You hugged her closer to you.  
"I don't want to," you whispered in her ear. You turned her around to face you, still hugging her. "I think," you started. She shut her eyes. "I think I love you Tara." Her eyes shot open.  
"HUH?"  
"I love you." You leaned down and kissed her passionately. When you finished, a single tear fell down her cheek.  
"I love you too," Tara whispered as you wiped away the tear. Akamaru barked happily and you two laughed. 


End file.
